


Son of a Yautja

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), AvP - Fandom, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: The Yautja are a feared race, the best hunters. The humans are inferior to them. But... What if a Yautja feels different about them?
Kudos: 4





	1. Little Human

**Author's Note:**

> Modifications have been made, to both the version of Wattpad and this version.

The Yautja are a race to be feared, respected, and avoided. Their presence is not to be taken lightly. Throughout the centuries, these deadly hunters tend to visit planet Earth. They'll hunt the humans, stalk them, terrorize them, use them for entertainment, make trophies out of their skulls. It was all too familiar to him. He was a master hunter, a loner, a warrior. He showed no mercy to those who dared face him. This wasn't the Yautja's first visit to Earth, but it was by far going to be the most interesting. His brothers and sisters have come to calling him Bones, and he made no effort to dismiss the title. 

Bones had made many trips to Earth, he enjoyed hunting the humans. They had intelligence and always tried to fight back. Only twice did a human outsmart him and escaped back to their cities, but that only happened when he first visited the backwater planet. Now, Bones pretty much had it down on how to stalk and hunt the apes. But, the elder Yautja did not hunt just any human, no. He had his limits.

He didn't hunt the young, younger than the age of eighteen, he did not hunt the ill or injured, nor did he hunt the female of the race. He hunts the ones who had done so much wrong to others, he hunted the ones who killed without reason, stole to feed their greed. Killing them appealed to the Yautja's sense of honor, it satisfied him. Just now, he was stalking two males, who were considered large by the human race. They were not well built, but overweight. They had been following a young female with a cub, no older than two. Bones could tell she was trying to hurry back to her home, but it was too far and the men were going to act.

One male grabbed the female by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Bones growled but kept his distance. He was no hero, he was not here to save her and the cub, but to observe. No, he wasn't going to let them kill her, but he wanted to see what they'll do. It may seem cruel, but Bones had seen this act many times before, the males want her to please their lust, they must not have spotted her cub. Bones hadn't witnessed any males attempt to take a female with a cub before, what will they do? Will they let her go?

The human males were different from Yautja males. A female Yautja was far larger than a male and could easily kill many if she had to. The human females were so small, fragile. They needed to be protected. Bones had witnessed a female human easily defend herself against males, but this female was not built for it. And she had a cub.

"She has a brat!" spat one of the males, the female trying to shield her cub from the men. Bones growled, not liking the tone of his voice.

It was clear that the two males didn't spot the cub earlier and now were angered. One of the males grabs the cub roughly as the other pulls out a small knife, hardly even considered a threat to a Yautja, but that's a different story to the humans. Bones moves closer, undetected. The female was crying out.

"Don't hurt my baby! Leave him alone!" her cries were pained as the male holding the infant spat at her, seemingly thinking about what to do with the cub.

What they were doing was disgusting, and every move they made was angering the elder Yautja even more. Bones had an idea already planned out, but he needed to move quickly if he wanted to prevent the human cub from hitting the ground. But, the human female made an interesting move. She pulled a small metal object from her bag, pointing it at the male holding her cub before switching it to the male holding the knife. It took Bones a few seconds before he recognized the object, a human gun. The Yautja had been shot with one of those, it wasn't fatal nor did it hurt that much, but it was very annoying. 

Bones knew that the human race was weaker than his and that what he may consider hardly a threat they consider dangerous. Bones decided to hang back and watch. It seems that the female was willing to kill for her cub, and the Yautja wanted to watch and see if she will end up taking the two males' lives.

The event unfolded fairly quickly, and it was gruesome. Bones knew the female was hurt, but the cub was only scared and a little bit bruised. The elder Yautja circled the scene, looking over the males' motionless bodies. He walks over to the female, she was bleeding. One of her arms was badly cut, but she still was looking over her cub and making sure it was alright. Bones who now tell that the cub was a male, and he was crying, wanting comfort from his fading mother. The female was beyond help, it was to the point that she couldn't even make out the Yautja's otherworldly form. 

"Please... my baby... " she was trying to move closer to him but only succeeded in moving a few inches. Bones had a weird feeling in his chest, something he never felt before.

The Yautja kneeled next to the female, slowly moving his hand to the crying infant. The child was squirming as Bones held him. The cub was small enough that the Yautja could hold him in the palm of his hand. Bones took the black cloak he wore over his armor and gear and wrapped the child in it to keep him warm. The child grew quiet as the Yautja held him close awkwardly, not sure how to comfort him. Bones looked to the mother, but she was quiet and still. He knew she was gone.

The child was whimpering, causing Bones to turn his attention away from the deceased female. Bones wasn't sure what he was to do with the child. He wasn't just going to leave him here to wait for the human law enforcement to find him next to his dead mother! It was too risky to go into the city, even with his active camouflage.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bones spoke freely in his native tongue, oddly enough the child grew quiet upon hearing the Yautja speak. Bones looked down at the child to see that he had finally calmed down.

The young one stared at the elder's biohelm, curious to know what he was looking at. Bones stood, hearing footsteps. By the shouting, he could tell that it was the law enforcement, someone must've reported the gunshots. The Yautja quickly moved into the shadows of the trees, pulling at his cloak to keep the child warm. The enforcement was sent into a panic at the sight of the scene, calling for others to come on his communicator to report the crime. 

Bones could just leave the child at the base of the tree, right where the enforcer could find him. But, for some reason, the Yautja couldn't bring himself to do so. The thought of leaving the child was unbearable. It was all so confusing to him, why was he so... Attached? To a human cub of all things! This creature wasn't his own race, but... He just couldn't force himself to part with him. Bones looked at the child, his brown eyes still a little red from crying. Bones groans, what was he doing?

The Yautja silently left the scene, with the human cub. He quickly made his way to his hidden ship, the child safely in his arms. Bones wasn't sure what he was going to tell Shadow-Claw. Shadow-Claw was another Yautja, but he was black with red fangs, far different from Bones. Shadow-Claw was, in a way, an apprentice to Bones. He hunted with Bones and learned his way. Bones moves some of the cloak from the child's face, earning a giggle. Bones got that odd feeling in his chest again, what was wrong with him? 

"Welcome back, Bones... What is that you have?"

"A human cub. His mother is dead."

Shadow-Claw makes a sound similar to a growl, he was displeased. Bones hissed, making Shadow-Claw's displeasure turn into fear. The elder Yautja then turned his attention to the child in his arms when he hears a few whines, walking aboard the cloaked ship while trying to comfort him. Shadow-Claw watched as his mentor left him outside, this never happened before. Yautja never really cared for what happened to any humans or their kin, usually the young are left after their parents are killed. Why is Bones bring a human cub on board their ship? Is he planning on keeping it? 

_I hope he returns it back to where it belongs soon. Can't have a human cub running around the ship._ Shadow-Claw thought to himself as he walked aboard the ship, hoping to see if Bones was just bringing the cub onto the ship to study or something of that area.

Bones was sitting on the floor, laying the child down gently. The cub was so small compared to the elder Yautja, so fragile. The child soon sat up and looked around at his new surroundings. Bones was going to have to keep a close eye on him, there were many dangerous items around the ship that could easily kill the child. He didn't want that. Shadow-Claw observed from afar, wishing to see what Bones was doing. The human cub began to crawl across the floor, Bones moving to keep close so he could keep him out of anything. Shadow-Claw let out a quiet sigh, he had a feeling that he was going to have to get used to having a human around.


	2. Chapter Two

All was quiet as the Yautja stalked the forest, searching every log, every bush and tree. His hidden eyes looking for some kind of movement. He had to admit, this was taking longer than he expected. How the little one managed to stay undetected this long was surprising, but he was learning from one of the best. The elder Yautja halted once he heard a giggle nearby, it seems that he was close. It was now clear where his target was, but he decided to humor him. Instead of going straight to where he was, Bones decided to act lost and confused, looking around before slowly making his way around to where the boy was.

Bones wasn't the only one playing this game, so was a couple Yautja cubs, a black-fang named Stug and a white-fang named Cree. Shadow-Claw had found them and decided to take the two in since Bones made it clear he laid claim to the human cub. The three were hiding from the two adult Yautja, but it was most likely that Shadow-Claw already found Stug and Cree, so it was just the boy left, Thom. Bones stopped at looked at a fallen tree, spotting something moving. With a chuckle, the Yautja moved over silently, sneaking behind. Quickly, the game was over as soon as the elder Yautja picked the boy up from behind and the child exploded into a fit of laughter.

"You are getting better, Thom." the Yautja had learned English so he could teach the boy his native tongue, but Thom understood the Yautja tongue as well.

The boy finished laughing as he squirmed out of the Yautja's arms. He grabs the Yautja's hand and pulls, wanting to be the one who leads them back to the ship. Bones followed, soon they come across Shadow-Claw and the Yautja cubs. The cubs were technically the same age as Thom, they were all five. But, no matter what, they were still going to grow to be larger than him. They were already a good two inches taller than the boy, and they were considered runts! Bones, watched as Thom ran over to the cubs, all three of them running off to the small clearing where the ship rested. Shadow-Claw looked at Bones, "You know the boy will get hurt. Stug and Cree's play is too rough for a human cub."

"Thom knows this, it never stops him. He believes he's a Yautja."

"And you know that's the problem. He may think he's one of us, but he isn't. Humans are smaller and weaker than us, he depends on you. Stug and Cree may accept him as their brother, but the other Yautja won't."

Bones sighs, knowing it was true. Thom believes he's like Stug and Cree, like Bones. But he isn't. He isn't fast as a Yautja, strong as one, and he doesn't have the endurance of one. But Bones refused to take him back to Earth. He was his son! His mother was killed before him and now Bones claimed him as his own. Bones was determined to make a fine Yautja out of this boy. Every human he ever came across couldn't win against a Yautja because they were raised in the human ways. But, Thom will be a human who was raised and treated as a Yautja. Throughout the years, he'll learn to think, act, and live as a Yautja. Thom was now chasing after Stug with Cree. The two cubs had learned on their own that Thom was not like them, and had learned to slow down and take it easy for him. But, someday, Thom will be able to keep up with them.

"He may not be one of us, but he will learn to live like us. Give him time, and I promise you that you'll believe he's a Yautja as well."

"Hmm. You believe he'll last?"

"He _will_ last. It's early, we still have many years until these boys are ready to go on their first hunt. And we'll be there to watch them become Blooded."

Shadow-Claw scoffs, the thought amusing him. A human becoming Blooded alongside Stug and Cree, two Yautja. That'll be the day! Though Bones may believe that'll Thom would be able to go on his first hunt with Stug and Cree was hard to imagine. Usually, Yautja would try to test their wits against humans, the boy's own kind! But he wouldn't know that, no. By then he'll believe that he was a Yautja and would feel no remorse hunting them. That is if he'll even make it out of cubhood. The black Yautja watches as Thom manages to grab Cree from behind, causing the two to go tumbling onto the ground laughing. Stug turns around and joins the two on the ground and they begin to wrestle. It was hard to determine if Cree held back so the human could get him or if Thom actually did keep up with him.

"Even now, he's showing signs of adaptation. He's learning how to keep up."

"Stug and Cree won't always stay the same size as him. You know they'll develop faster than him. They'll outlast him." Bones growls at that, causing Shadow-Claw to look away.

It was no secret that Yautja developed and lived longer than humans. The child wouldn't make it, and even if he did, he'll die. Shadow-Claw just couldn't understand why Bones was willing to go through with that. But, Shadow-Claw couldn't change his mind, so he'll have to be there for him and Thom. Even though he isn't fond of him, he'll be there to protect him when Bones isn't there and guide him. Maybe, he'll learn to care for him. Maybe.

"Bones! I did it! I got Cree!" The small cheer warmed Bones' heart, the pride overwhelming him. Cree was nodding his head, agreeing that Thom did get him.

"I didn't slow down! He got me!"

Now, that claim made Shadow-Claw have a double take. Did Thom really catch up to Cree on his own? Maybe Bones was right, maybe the boy will last to see his Blooding.

___

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the trees, the sound following a large reptilian plain dweller that ran through. The active camo hid the hunter as he followed the frightened animal, spear ready. It took him months to track this beast down, he wasn't going to let it slip away again! He carefully took aim as the large beast prepared to make a sharp turn, throwing the spear. The metal tip pierces the creature's side, going through the rips and into the heart. The animal lets out a cry before crashing to the ground, rolling to the side before coming to a stop, remaining still. Finally, the hunt was over. He had won.

"Well done, Thom." turning to the one who praised him, the now Fifteen-Year-old boy uncloaked and removed his biohelm, smiling. Bones looks over the creature he'd slain, moving the head with the end of his spear to get a better guess of how big the skull was. There was a settlement of natives nearby that would pay well for the meat.

"Did Shadow-Claw see?"

"Sadly, no. He's observing Stug and Cree's hunt. But I'm sure he'll be proud to hear how well you've managed."

The elder Yautja walks up to Thom, the boy having to back up and look up to see. Even though he has grown, Bones still will have to always look down. He could see the disappointment in the boy's eyes, he wanted to prove himself to Shadow-Claw. He wanted to show the Yautja that he was strong, that he would last. Bones knew the boy would always try to impress the red-fang Yautja, but he also knew that Shadow-Claw was already impressed. Impressed that he survived so long. He outlasted his expectations. And had grown fonder of him.

"When are we leaving for Yautja Prime?"

Bones groans, "I'm not sure. Shadow-Claw hasn't made any arrangements yet. He wants to wait until you, Stug, and Cree are Blooded."

"And when will that be?"

Bones looks at Thom, he wasn't sure. He always told himself he'll take Thom to Yautja Prime when he Blooded alongside Stug and Cree. But, he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to become Blooded, but Stug and Cree were. Bones knew they were and so did Shadow-Claw. But... Bones couldn't bring himself to tell Thom that he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to face Xenomorph. Bones had faced one, and he witnessed Shadow-Claw face one as well. They both were almost killed, and they were considered extraordinary hunters among their peers. Stug and Cree seem ready to try, but Thom... Bones despised the thought of one of those things killing him. He couldn't put Thom against one of the Xenomorphs, not yet. Bones must've been lost in his thoughts, for Thom was now walking away.

"Let me guess, when I'm ready. Bones, I'm starting to get the gnawing that I'll never be ready!"

"Thom... I want to make sure you'll be able to handle yourself against a Xenomorph. They're very dangerous. Please understand that...."

Bones didn't know why he didn't finish his sentence. But, he didn't have to.

Thom smiles sadly, "I know... You're trying to protect me... You've been doing that my whole life. You and Shadow-Claw. Thank you for that. But, maybe for me to be ready, you need to let take some risks instead of playing safe."

Bones couldn't help but chuckle, "Very well. Come, let's see if you can skin this beast. The hide and the skull are a mighty prize. Stug will be envious-"

"-And Cree will be overly impressed. He thinks because I'm smaller than him that anything I manage to kill is the craziest thing to ever happen!"

Bones was pleased to see Thom smiling broadly. The boy took out the black blade that Shadow-Claw gave him on his Tenth Year. It was Shadow-Claw's way of apologizing for thinking Thom will never make it. Bones stepped back and watched, making sure Thom started to skin at the stomach, where it was the weakest. He was proud of how far Thom came, he truly believed he was a Yautja. Actually, Bones had to remind himself now and again that Thom wasn't a Yautja by blood but a human. Bones was starting to truly believe that Thom was a Yautja. And that's the way he wanted it to be.


	3. Chapter Three

Shadow-Claw waited patiently in his perch up in the giant tree, Stug was hidden below. They had just witnessed Stug's kill, but now it was Cree's turn. Cree had a harder time hiding without the use of his camouflage than Stug for simple reasons. One was that the creature he hunted was a predator, the second one was because of his coloring. Over the years, him and Stug's coloring had changed. Stug's skin became a dark brown with a light tan color while Cree's became a brilliant blue with a black undertone. He would be using his camouflage but Shadow-Claw wanted him to learn to hunt without it. And it was very annoying. This predator knew Cree was there, and twice it tried to attack him.

Stug was watching, very amused. He was larger than Cree of course, he was a black-fang. But he could easily hide. Watching his white-fang brother hide was killing him! But he had to be quiet. Shadow-Claw was up above, waiting for Cree to make his move against this large beast. He understood that Cree was finding this difficult and annoying and was being patient with him. This wasn't a easy creature to stalk. Not when it was a skilled hunter as well.

"You can do this, Cree." Stug silently cheered for Cree, lifting his head some so he could see over the tall grass. He had first went after a plain dweller, but gave up due to its incredible speed. This predator was fairly easy to track due to it not fearing anything would hunt it. When Cree shifted, Stug grew excited. Cree was beginning to make his move!

Shadow-Claw moved to another tree, hardly notices by the predator and his fellow Yautja. He was ready to attack this beast if there was signs Cree couldn't win a fight against it. Cree acted quickly, throwing a blades disk towards the beast, slicing it's side. This angered it greatly and it charged Cree. Cree jumps out of the way and takes his blade and stabs it into the hard hide of the beast. He was rather shocked to see that the blade was now stuck in the hide. Cree was too stubborn to let go of the handle and was now being dragged by the predator. He could've sworn he heard Stug having a laughing fit nearby but he chose to ignore it and focus on the beast. He pulled our another disk and sliced it across the neck, making the beast cry out and stumble. This allowed Cree's blade to become free of it's hide, causing Cree to fall to the ground. He quickly regains his balance and charges the dazed beast, jumping on it's back and stabbing the blade into the one weak point on it's head; the eye.

Stug scrambled from his hiding place as the beast fell still on the ground. Cree pulled the blade from the now dead beast and turns to Stug, asking one thing, "Were you laughing?"

Stug couldn't help the small laugh that laced in with his words as he answered, "Maybe! I'm sorry! Just seeing you hanging on for your life as it ran was just too funny!"

Shadow-Claw shook his head as he landed nearby, walking over to observe Cree's kill like he did with Stug. He chose to ignore the childish spat between the two young Yautja and focus on the kill. Puncture wound in the outermost of the hide, wound in the side of the neck and the side. Fatal wound in the head. Though he wasn't pleased with the many wounds in the hide, that made it lose value. The way Bones and Shadow-Claw had gotten by over the years was selling the hides and meat of their kills. They never really spent their time on Yautja Prime.

"A little too much damage to the hide but you managed to kill it before it killed you. Well done."

Stug laughs and pats Cree's back, he had managed to take down a large aerial beast by taking out one of the wings. The fall finished the job. Cree was obviously jealous that he couldn't do just as good of job as his brother. But he was happy enough with the fact he managed to kill a predator on his own without any serious wounds. That was the only thing he was trying to focus on at the moment. Now, Cree had to skin it. Shadow-Claw handed him a skinning knife before stepping back. It would be a challenge to remove this beast's hide.

...

Thom sat at the stream's edge, cleaning his blade. Bones was in the ship while Thom rested outside, both waiting for the other three Yautja to return. Thom couldn't wait to see what Stug and Cree had killed! And he wanted to show off the plain dweller. But, he was thinking he should reconsider that, with Cree being Cree and all. He'll be a mixture of hate and happiness. Stug will just be happy. Thom perked up when he could hear something approaching, he knee it was them but decided to hide. Shadow-Claw walked ahead of the two young Yautja who carried the hides of their kills and some bones. The skulls were heavy and were being dragged. The fact that neither of the two bothered to look up made Thom laugh quietly. Shadow-Claw, on the other hand, did. Thom just raised a finger to his lips, shushing him. This made the black Yautja shake his head and continue on his way. He knew Thom wanted to surprise Stug and Cree and he was alright with it as long as he left him out of it.

Bones greeted Shadow-Claw, "I take it that the hunt went well?"

"Well, indeed. Stug and Cree have proven themselves to be worthy opponents. Keep that in mind. They're getting close to that age when they'll start challenging us."

Bones nods, "I know. We'll be ready for it. Now, what beasts have they taken down?"

"A airborne beast and a large predator. Not sure what they are yet but we'll find out when we go to trade in the hides."

Outside, Stug and Cree are placing the hides in a crate, leaving the bones and skulls out so they could clean them. Stug begins to look around, "Uh, Cree?"

"What?"

"Have you seen Thom anywhere?"

Cree stops what he's doing and turns around, "No... Why?"

"Why? Look around, I'm not seeing him anywhere!"

"He has to be around here somewhere. Bones wouldn't leave him somewhere in the forest. I bet he's just messing around. Trying to scare us. Well its not working!"

Cree screamed the last part, making sure Thom could hear him. Stug remains quiet before whispering to his brother.

"Cree... Its working."

Cree slaps Stug on the arm before walking forward, motioning for Stug to follow him. They crept back into the forest looking around for Thom. They still didn't bother to look up. Thom was holding back his laughter, this was too easy! Cree was standing near the stream where Thom was cleaning his blade earlier, looking around. Stug was so busy checking the bushes that he didn't notice Thom until he was right next to him.

"Hey, Stug!"

Stug screams and leaps back in surprise. He grabs onto Cree who stumbles and they both fall into the stream. Thom falls to the ground, laughing at their misfortune. Cree growls and shoves Stug off him before quickly climbing out of the shallow water.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Thom laughs and runs back to the ship with Cree after him. Stug was just sitting in the water, trying to process what just happened. Cree was moving at a unbelievable pace, but so was Thom. Over the years he had learned to move fast to keep up with his large brothers. Even managing to get ahead of them! Bones and Shadow-Claw turn when the hear the two coming, both couldn't help but chuckle. Thom runs on board the ship and dives behind Bones as Cree runs on board.

"Stop hiding behind Bones and face me!"

Thom just shook his head and continued to use Bones as a shield. Bones laughs, this was becoming a regular event. Thom loved making Cree's temper come out and he loved surprising Stug. But no matter what he did, the two Yautja continued to love him as their brother. And Boned hoped that in the future, they'll be there for him when it all goes to hell.


	4. Chapter Four

Thom traced his finger along the cloth covered object, Shadow-Claw had brought it aboard and set it down on the workbench and simply told him to not let Stug or Cree break it. He had laughed at first but now, he was curious to see what it was. He never wanted to pry in Shadow-Claw's things in fear of angering the red-fang but he wanted to know what this object was. Thom shifted in his seat and stared at it, Stug was napping somewhere and Cree went to the market with Bones. Cree had always been interested in trading with other creatures of the universe, but Thom rather hunt next to Stug.

"Hey, did they go to the market?"

Thom turns, seeing Stug rub his shoulder as he walked into the room, "Yeah, Cree said you wouldn't want to come so he left with Bones."

"What?? That's so rude and so something he would do!"

Thom laughs quietly, laying his head on the workbench. Stug notices Thom's change in behavior and walks over.

"Is there some wrong?"

"No, just wondering what's in the cloth."

Stug looks at the said object before turning back to Thom, "Why don't you just open and see?"

Thom sits up and looks at the Yautja with a frown on his lips, "Because it belongs to Shadow-Claw and I'm not going to pry in his personal life!"

Stug holds his hands up in defense. He knew how Thom was when it came to Shadow-Claw, always trying to prove himself to him. It was honestly quite dumb to him how Thom would go out of his way to appease the red-fang. But, not that Stug didn't know why, he knew how Shadow-Claw treated him when he was younger, believing he wouldn't make it past his ninth year. But Thom couldn't see how much Shadow-Claw has grown to accept him, and he couldn't see that Shadow-Claw wasn't the one to show kindness. No, Shadow-Claw was the type to be harsh and push you to succession.

"Didn't mean to make you upset. Well, if you're not going to see what it is, I will," Stug reaches for the cloth, but Thom stops him by grabbing him by his wrist.

"Oh no, you don't! Shadow-Claw told me not to let you near it! You always have a tendency to break things that belong to him!"

Stug growls, he wasn't the one to get aggressive but recently he's been edgy, every little thing was starting to annoy him. This was one of those things.

"Thom, let go of me. Now."

Thom pushes Stug's hand back into his chest before letting go. Though he wouldn't show it, it startled him to hear the unfamiliar anger in Stug's voice, it was so unlike him. Stug scoffs before leaving the room in a rush. Thom stares, a gnawing feeling swelling up in his stomach. He knew something was wrong with Stug but he was afraid that asking him would anger him even more. He wanted to help his brother but he didn't know how. Wait... Shadow-Claw might know. He was probably outside, watching the perimeter like he always does. Thom stands and heads out of the ship and there he was. Shadow-Claw was sitting on a fallen tree, leg propped up as he sharpened a stick with his knife. Thom started to feel nervous, what if he sounded stupid asking Shadow-Claw what was wrong with Stug? He honestly felt more comfortable asking Bones this but Bones wasn't here but Shadow-Claw was. He had to ask him. Clearing his throat, Thom walks over to Shadow-Claw who doesn't bother to look up from the stick.

"Something troubling you, Thom?"

"Yeah... It's about Stug."

"Oh? What has the clutz broken this time? Another rib? I swear if it's something of mine I'll-"

Thom shakes his head, cutting off Shadow-Claw, "No, nothing like that! Just... he's been acting different lately... He just doesn't seem like Stug anymore and I'm worried."

Shadow-Claw stares at Thom, making him worry. Was there really something wrong with Stug? Was he sick? He was pulled from his thoughts when the most unexpected thing ever happened! ShadowClaw... started to laugh. Thom never heard him laugh so heartedly before, it was like he was in some strange realm at the moment. After a bit, Shadow-Claw finally calms himself, holding his stomach while he chuckled.

"Boy, there is nothing wrong with Stug! What's happening is completely natural."

"It is? What's going on with him?"

"He's going through a little something called puberty. He's growing up. Don't worry, he'll stop acting so grumpy once Bones or I straighten him out."

Thom tilts his head, "Straighten him out? What do you mean?"

Shadow-Claw curses to himself before looking at Thom. He thinks for a few moments on what to say before speaking, "Well, you see, sometimes when Yautja go through puberty, we get daring. Stug will soon start testing either me or Bones. He's going to try to finger out where he stands. So, once he fights an elder, then he'll start going back to his normal weird self. Understand?"

Thom smiles, nodding. Shadow-Claw mentally sighs in relief, glad that he didn't give it away. Thom heads back into the ship, Shadow-Claw watching him. The red-fang throws the stick he was sharpening on the ground, Bones wasn't going to be happy with Shadow-Claw almost giving away that Thom was human. Bones wanted to tell the boy what he was when he was old enough to understand, which Shadow-Claw had no idea when that was going to be. He should have already told him by now, waiting was going to make things harder for the elder Yautja. Speaking of which, Shadow-Claw could hear Bones and Cree in the distance talking, well, Cree was doing most of the talking. Oh no. If Stug was going through his teenage terrible twos, that means Cree won't be far behind. And he's already a pain in the behind to handle. At least Thom wasn't any trouble.

"-who offers such a deal with a plain dweller hide? They're hard to kill and it was a fine hide! That merchant was out of his mind!"

Bone just chuckles, but as soon as he sees the look in Shadow-Claw's eyes, he knows something is up, "What happened when we were gone?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, just be wary of Stug, he's acting like Cree."

Cree gasps, "What is that suppose to mean!?"

"Exactly what it means, now go and put whatever you picked up at the market away. I have to talk to Bones."

Cree mumbles but goes to the ship like he was told. Bones looks at Shadow-Claw as the red-fang stands, "What's wrong with Stug? Is he-?"

"Starting to test us? Close so watch for him. Thom came to me asking why he was acting so aggressive and I told him why. Don't worry, our dirty little secret is still a secret."

"Good.."

"Bones, why do you wait? You should've told him a long time ago what he is. Waiting is just making it worse."

Bones sighs, "I know but... I just can't bring myself to tell him. How would he see me after knowing the truth?"

Shadow-Claw groans and rolls his eyes, "Is that seriously why you hold back from telling him? Even though he will know what he is, you're still his father. You raised him like your own kind and cared for him all those years. There's no reason for him to see you any less."

Bones nods, "You're right. I'll tell him when I take him to train in the morning. I'm sure you can handle Stug and Cree without me."

Shadow-Claw growls as Bones walks past him. He definitely walked into that one.


	5. Chapter Five

Thom could hardly sleep that night, there were so many things to think about. He had to be careful of what he did around Stug, he was rather unpredictable at the moment. But that wasn't the only thing keeping him from resting, it was Bones. They were to go train together in the morning without the others. By the way the elder was acting when he told Thom of this, it was clear they weren't going to actually train. A hushed tone of a voice startled Thom, causing him to sit up in his berth. That was Bones, he's usually quiet around this time, just in case something was stalking the campsite or something of that matter. He always made sure to keep silent so he could listen. Shadow-Claw was about the same. But, they both were talking, hushed, but still speaking. Thom knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he was too curious to care. It wasn't like he was going to be falling asleep any time soon anyway.

Quietly, the boy lowers out of his berth, making sure not to disturb Stug and Cree who was sleeping nearby. He makes his way into the hall, the two adult Yautja were in the bridge of the ship.

"Bones, he asked for you by name. You can't ignore him!"

"I know, but I can't just leave in the middle of the night without explanation."

Shadow-Claw sighs, "Delaying will make things worse, and you know that. You know what the issue is he wishes to speak about and he'll become suspicious if you don't come as soon as possible. I'll handle the boys, and I won't have any trouble with Stug's attitude. Everything will be fine when you get back."

Thom's breath catches in his throat, what were they talking about? Who were they talking about? Thom dares to peek around the corner, the two were standing over the control center. Thom gasps quietly and ducks back around, he could've sworn Shadow-Claw spotted him! He decided to try to get some sleep. But, his mind was running faster than ever, now! Right when Thom was about to go back into his room, a heavy hand grabs his shoulder.

"How much did you hear?"

Thom hesitantly turns around, he couldn't meet Bones gaze, "Enough... who called you?"

The elder sighs, "An old acquaintance. Something has come up."

Thom looks up, "How long will you be gone?"

Bones chuckles, "I'll be back before you even start to miss me."

Where did this sound familiar?

...

"Thom, you'll be fine. Shadow-Claw is going to look after you until I get back. You wouldn't even know I was gone." 

Bones had to go on a little trip, his elder brother had given a call, he found a Xenomorph hive and needed help to clear it. But Thom didn't want him to leave. As soon as the little boy learned that his father was going to be going away and wouldn't be back for a while, he immediately ran over and hugged his leg, refusing to let go. Shadow-Claw had left to let Bones deal with his son. 

"But I will know! You can't go! You said you'll take me to the see the river!" 

Bones groans and leans over, trying to pry the boy from his leg. So far, no luck. The boy just cried out and held on tighter. Bones knew that human cubs were very dependant on their parents, but this was just plain clingy! As a last resort, Bones tickles the boy's sides, earning squeals. Bones snatches Thom up and holds him. The boy pouts and looks away. 

"Thom, look at me." 

Thom only huffs and turns his head, earning a chuckle from Bones, "I don't want you to leave." 

"I know, I know. But I have to go." 

Thom frowns, "But what if you get hurt?" 

"If I do, I'll come straight home." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

... 

Thom looks away, "Another hunt? What's it this time?"

"That has yet to be discussed. Don't worry."

"That makes me worry."

Bones chuckles and ruffles the mass of brown hair. Thom has always worried about Bones. But, something was off about this. But... he couldn't figure why.


End file.
